


crack in the wall

by nina_en_wonderland



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine sneaks into everything wow I give up, F/M, Teikou Era, also - Momoi definitely keeps track of everyone's favourite foods. I bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_en_wonderland/pseuds/nina_en_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(written for basketballpoetsociety’s challenge #27 “food.”)</p><p>And beyond that, she saw the small smile upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crack in the wall

Akashi-kun didn't really act like a _bocchama._

She had heard the rumours, of course, and so watched accordingly in curiosity (yes, _curiosity_ \- that was it was. _And for data too, of course.)_

In day-to-day life, he _seemed_ enough of an ordinary boy; with his casual clothes and spiky hair, his uncomplicated tastes in the rare times the team went out and ate together.

It was not until after one of their first team victories, somewhere in the midst of their first year together, as they visited a fast food restaurant post-match, as was their routine then. She almost didn't notice at first, brow furrowed as she contemplated the choices of ramen they'd picked this time, if not for the fact she was sat on one of the side-benches, next to him and with Aomine on her other side. He had paused a little longer than usual on the menu and when he gestured to a waitress, the woman bending over a little between them, she faintly heard the tail-end of a _grated tofu soup_ order.

It was a simple order really, a little unlike what the others were clamouring for at the other waitresses around, and so she tilted her head ever so slightly in curiosity. With the ridiculous din and clatter all around them, she'd not have thought anyone else could have heard – but she took notice when Aomine had too (she knew the exact moment when he did and could just imagine him saying in his loud voice, _"Eh? Is that all!")_ and so, as soon as he opened his mouth, she kicked him in the shin.

He immediately turned to her, _"-what the hell,_ Satsuki?!"

"You shouldn't just eat meat, Aomine-kun!" she scolded. "It's not good for you! Here, why don't you try the _seafood mix_ -"

"-I don't want any damn veggies! _I want meat-!"_

And he was suitably peeved and distracted. She smiled a little behind her menu, before turning to catch a passing waiter by the arm with her own now ready order. She settled back in her seat and tried to be subtle in the way her eyes flickered sideways every so often, offhandedly picking at Aomine's eating habits in the meantime. It was more the arrival of their orders than his annoyed swat at her _("-stop that! Satsuki!")_ that made her turn back again.

From the cover of her own _prawn vermicelli_ , she noted how Akashi-kun sat up quite properly, and the steady grace of his every movement as he laid out a roll of tissues and set a spoon at a very precise angle to his being-set-down order (the only things that really set him apart from his _"average teenage boy"_ image.) His dark lashes fanned over as his eyes as he bent, _"itadakimasu."_ His steady pacing was slightly slower than usual; he first seemed to pause to inhale the mildly savoury scent of it and then, apparently satisfied with it, he started; methodically skimming the surface of his soup and sipping each spoonful considerately. He ate very quietly and evenly.

It was a mundane enough experience, but Momoi _stared._

When finished _("gochisōsama-deshita,")_ he set down his spoon, folded a single tissue and dabbed the corners of his lips twice promptly - and beyond that, she saw the small _smile_ upon them.

More than inadvertently revealing his upbringing as a _bocchama_ , more than the appearance of a normal boy that he seemed to prefer to show - was just this _pureness_ of himself, _of_ _ **Akashi-kun,**_ _in this small rare moment._

And when a few days later, she found he'd easily told the school's journalist club that his favourite food was _tofu soup,_ she was a little annoyed considerably –

_but she kept this moment in her mind._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a little unsure about this title, because I guess it's not very clear? It's meant to mean like, this _glimpse_ into his personal self, beyond his wall of outward appearances.


End file.
